ME QUIEREN MATAR DE HAMBRE
by Litmus-girl
Summary: ONE SHOT - Adrien es un padre y esposo cariñoso pero cuando Marinette se prueba uno de sus pantalones y le queda pequeño, la dieta a la que lo somete lo llevará incluso a engañar a su esposa


**DISCLAIMER los personajes de miraculous ladybug no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

Mi vida con Marinette ha sido muy agradable desde que nos casamos, creo, que agradable es poco decir , la mejor forma de describirlo en una sola palabra seria PERFECTO, no hay nadie en el mundo con quién yo desee estar más que con ella y obviamente también con nuestro pequeño Louis, ¿QUÉ?¿ no les había contado?, tuvimos un hijo hace casi dos años, increíble ¿cierto?.

Todo ha sido un reto desde entonces, estamos agotados, es cierto, ser padre es un trabajo de tiempo completo y muy agotador pero no hay malestar que esa hermosa risita inocente y esos hermosos ojos verdes qué heredó de su extremadamente guapo padre no pueda curar.

Creo que no puede haber nadie más feliz de tener esta familia más que yo;Siempre había querido tener una familia Pero desafortunadamente durante mucho tiempo no fue posible pero ahora no puedo describir la felicidad que inunda mi corazón, al tener a mi pequeño louis y a mi hermosa Marinette; todo en mi vida parecía perfecto hasta que:

-Nooooooo Nooooooo Dios no no puede ser posible ¡vamos vamos! -Los gritos de mi esposa me alertaron y corrí a verla.

-¿Que sucede my lady?- cuestione preocupado casi derrapando al entrar a la habitación.

\- Mi pantalón... No me queda- dijo entre pujidos.

-¿tu pantalón? -pregunté extrañado.

\- si mi pantalón, " EL" pantalón- respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-sigo sin entender querida, cual es el problema, compramos unos nuevos sabes que el dinero no es probl...- mi caballerosidad fue interrumpida.

-¡NO, no te das cuenta , subi de peso , y a este paso me convertire en una marrana!-.

-¿y que con eso?- dije sin pensar, (chicos piensen bien sus palabras antes de decirlas) , en eso momento lo mínimo que podría esperar era una cachetada.

\- ¿y que con eso es enserio? ¿quieres decir que no te importa mi aspecto es decir que ya estoy gorda y que da igual si engordo más ?- inquirio furiosa.

-No no cariño quiero decir que estas perfecta así - dije nervioso ante su mirada fulminante- a-ami me gustas más así gordibuena- añadí de forma coqueta.

-¿Gordi que ?- exclamó exasperada

-¿Que me vas a hacer?- pregunté con voz temblorosa y me senté en la cama, sabía que había metido la pata.

-¿Acabas de decirme que cuando te enamoraste de mi parecía un palillo? ¿Y que "más o menos" te gustaba?- respondió un poco triste

-No Mari , mirame- dije acercandola a mi rostro- para mi tu eres perfecta no importa como luzcas, si estas delgada o has subido un poco de peso no me importa, tu me sigues volviendo loco, como la primera vez que te vi, te hice mi esposa no sólo por lo hermosa que eras y que eres ahora, si no porque eres mi complemento, mi mejor amiga,la mejor persona por dentro y por fuera.

-Awww gatito siempre sabes que decir- dijó conmovida, chatnoir de nuevo a salvado el día, o almenos eso pensé.

-Pero e decidido que debemos llevar una vida más saludable ¿huevos con tocino y croissants rellenos de Nutella en el desayuno? Eso no es saludable Adrien- exclamó entusiasmada, empuñando en lo alto ambas manos.

\- Pe-pero yo amo ese desayuno- dije preocupado, mi desayuno perfecto estaba en riezgo.

-Apartir de ahora tu y yo estamos a dieta corazón, solo el pequeño Louis comerá postre-dijó sosteniendo a nuestro pequeño en brazos.

-¡NO NO!- Reproché.

\- SI SI- Afirmó juguetona.

-Yo soy el jefe de esta familia y se hará lo que yo diga y es mi última palabra- exclamé con autoridad.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_ _..._

-Esto es...-dije dudoso ante el plato verdoso frente a mi ; (si ,me avergüenza decirlo pero el jefe de la casa no pudo resistirse a esos hermosos ojos color de cielo).

-Espinaca, nueces y queso panela bajo en grasa- canturreó mientras alimentaba a Louis.

-Mmm si, supuse que era eso- fingí emoción.  
No es que no me guste comer sano o que no sea importante hacerlo, pero en mi opinión comemos bastante bien, Mari hace comida deliciosa y equilibrada.

No veo la necesidad de hacer dieta, ella está bien así, he oído que la mujeres después de tener un bebé suben un poco de peso pero ¿que eso no es normal? -pensé- .

Al final del día ella recibió una invitación de sus amigas para ir a tomar un café, creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder comer algo decente, pero, mi sorpresa fue cuando vi que la alacena estaba vacía.

En el refrigerador sólo teníamos frutas,verduras y en algunos gabinetes sólo teníamos avena, granola y algunos suplementos sin gluten.

\- ¿creo que se quiere deshacer de mí? - me dirijí a Louis jugueteando sus rubios cabellos.  
-¿tú crees que mami quiera que papi muera de hambre? Yo creo que si -añadí.

\- papi gordo - exclamó risueño ,(Louis aprendía nuevas palabras día a día pero no pude evitar sorprenderme hacia esta).

-¿que dijiste pequeño?- pregunte y me incline hacia él para oír mejor .

\- Papi gordo- repitió.

\- valla... valla... ¿quien te habrá enseñado a llamar a papi gordo? Te arrepentirás pequeño-lo eleve en mi brazos y le hice cosquillas con mi boca en su barriguita.

\- es hora de que tu y yo vallamos de compras ¿seriás mi cómplice?- le pregunté a Louis; Mi pequeño solo asintió.

\- OK, NO DEJARÉ QUE ESA MUJER NOS MATE DE HAMBRE IRÉ A COMPRAR UNOS NUEVOS PANTALONES SIN QUE MAMI SE DE CUENTA - exclame animado esto tenía que terminar

-¿Tu no se lo dirás?, Yo no se lo diré y todo el mundo en paz... AHORA, ,¿¡DONDE ESTÁN ESOS PANTALONES DEL DEMONIO!?.

FIN.

 **No espero reviews ni nada la verdad es que escribí está historia para mi y si a alguien más le gustó me alegro pero se que en general es muy simple.**

 **Ya que muchas personas querían que continuará está historia e decidido tomarles la palabra y realizar digamos una precuela , Por lo que contaré la hist6desde el principio si desean leerla**

 **Se llama " Una familia de garras y motas " podrán encontrarla en mi perfil y la lista de historias MLB en español.**


End file.
